BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers
BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers is the upcoming fourth and final installment in the BIONICLE: Universe Film Series. It will be directed, produced, written and edited by LordStarscream100, and is set to be a semi-reboot of the series. Following the war in New York City, humanity has departed from the BIONICLE race and built advanced law enforcers known as Vahki, which are dispatched to Spherus Magna to destroy the BIONICLE race. The creator of the Vahki, Cooper Davidson, seeks to colonize the planet and strengthen humanity, believing that the BIONICLE race negatively affected them during their time on Earth. Now, the BIONICLE race is on its knees, facing an enemy that has the power to destroy them with ease. Plot Following the events of the third film, the BIONICLE race has returned to Spherus Magna. Humanity has severed its ties with them and they have disbanded Earth as their sanctuary. With the Brotherhood of Makuta gone, an era of peace has begun. In the meantime, Cooper Davidson is heading a futuristic law enforcement system known as the Vahki Operation, and he devises a mission for the Vahki to wipe out the BIONICLE race so that the humans can colonize Spherus Magna. The Vahki are deployed on the planet, while the Marendar robot is revived for reasons unknown, and the BIONICLE race is quickly being eradicated. Through the ensuing carnage, a resilient group of survivors teams together to face off against their new enemies and determine what must become of humanity and the BIONICLE race. '' Characters Protagonists *Tahu - The Toa Nuva of Fire. Tahu is the leader of the growing rag-tag team of BIONICLEs on Earth. Following the war in New York City, he and his allies return to Spherus Magna. *Takanuva - The Toa Nuva of Light. A brave and legendary warrior, Takanuva is the second-in-command of Tahu's team. *Onua - The Toa Nuva of Earth. A strong fighter who is Tahu's oldest friend and ally. He recovers from his injuries he sustained from Brutaka in the third film, and lives in peace with his friends. *Gresh - A Glatorian from the Jungle Tribe. A noble Glatorian, Gresh stuck with the Toa Nuva during the Core War, believing that they could hold peace in the ensuing chaos. *Lewa - The Toa Nuva of Air. When fellow Toa Nuva Tahu, Takanuva and Onua disappeared following the Core War, Lewa made his home in the jungles of Bota Magna until Spherus Magna was reformed and Tahu returned with a new team. Lewa was quick to join his old ally once more, and fought the Brotherhood of Makuta forces in New York City with his comrades. *Gali - The Toa Nuva of Water. Gali resided among the Glatorian and Agori on Bara Magna following the Shattering, seeking the answer to why Spherus Magna finally broke apart into three separate planets. Upon Tahu's return to their reformed homeworld, she was among several other Toa and Glatorian who joined him in their final battle against the Brotherhood in New York City. *Oris - A Toa of Air. Oris is a strong warrior who has been a close ally to Onua outside of the Toa Nuva. Following the battle that originally took place in Philadelphia, Oris was among several others on board a ship that arrived on Earth to provide assistance to Tahu's team. He later journied to the Dark Continent with Tahu and participated in the final battle in New York City. *Tarix - A Glatorian from the Water Tribe. Tarix is the Prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe, and following the events of the Shattering, he dedicated his life to bringing together what remained of Spherus Magna's inhabitants - Toa or Glatorian, Matoran or Agori. When Tahu returned with several old allies following the planet's reformation, Tarix gathered several warriors together to fight by his side. *Celus - A Glatorian from the Ice Tribe. Celus, also known as Gelu, is the prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. Following the Shattering, Gelu became good friends with Tarix. When Tahu returned to Bara Magna to unite new and old allies together, Gelu was among the warriors by his side. He is the leader of the "Koro Krushers", an informal group that fought together during the Core War. *Tranua - A Toa of Stone. Tranua is part of a rag-tag team formed by Sideburn during the Core War. When Tahu returns to Spherus Magna, Tranua is among several others who join his forces. *Sideburn - A Toa of Air. Sideburn is the creator of the rag-tag team known as the "Koro-Krushers". He is specialized at stealth missions, as the disks attached to his feet allow him to travel great distances very quickly. Often, he resided with the Jungle Tribe, seeking to expand his knowledge of his element and use it further to his advantage. *Perditus - A Glatorian from the Fire Tribe. Perditus is well-known for helping to set up arena battles on Bara Magna, transporting warriors and supplies with his Thornatus. When Tahu returns to Spherus Magna to expand his team, Perditus joins his forces and uses the Thornatus in battle, although it is later destroyed. *Mazeka - A Ko-Matoran. Mazeka doubles as an Order of Mata Nui agent, although he was not involved with the organization directly following his departure to Earth. Upon his return, he became involved with the Order again and aids them in holding peace throughout Spherus Magna. Mazeka is a close ally of Gresh, having partnered with him following the Core War. *Berix - An Agori from the Water Tribe. Berix works alongside Scodna and Kirbraz in Tajun, although he has been known to train with Gresh and Mazeka at times. *Blaze - An Agori from the Fire Tribe. Blaze became a close friend of Mazeka following the Core War, and has been a close ally to him ever since. *Scodna - An Agori from the Water Tribe. He is partners with Kirbraz and would occasionally aid Perditus in setting up arena battles. *Kirbraz - An Agori from the Water Tribe. He is partners with Scodna and would occasionally aid Perditus in setting up arena battles. Humans *Cooper Davidson - A man formerly associated with the activity of the BIONICLE race on Earth. Davidson organized the journey to the Dark Continent, although as time went on, he became a more suspicious figure, particularly when several terrorists took control of a plane holding the President and Nick Carby, who were having a secret meeting. Nevertheless, Davidson excelled past all odds and went on to create an advanced series of law enforcers known as Vahki. Following the war in New York City, Davidson was infuriated, feeling that the BIONICLE race had betrayed humanity and waged irreparable carnage on their planet. As a benefit to humanity that doubled as a means of revenge, Davidson deployed the Vahki on Spherus Magna to eradicate the BIONICLE race and allow the humans to colonize the planet and flourish through their resources. Davidson is currently the only returning character with a major role in the film. *Simon Bowler - A former government agent who specializes in supernatural and alien phenomenon. Bowler's role in the government increased after the battle in Philadelphia, and since then he had been a close ally to Tahu and his team. Bowler previously appeared in the original three films, as well as ''Ninjago, which takes place in the same universe. His role in the film is currently unknown, as is the size of it. *Captain Rezzle - A member of the United States military who previously fought alongside Tahu and his allies during the battles in Philadelphia and New York City. He previously appeared in the first and second films, as well as Ninjago. His role in the film is currently unknown, as is the size of it. Nick Carby, Jack Murta, Joey Lennard, Mike Kirk and Ross Malcolm are all rumored to return as well, although the size of their roles are also unknown as of now. Other *Marendar - A robotic weapon created by the Great Beings should the Toa ever turn against them. The robot was imprisoned for a time, as it was not needed. However, it eventually broke free of its prison, as a glitch in its system caused it to focus on killing all life it comes across. The robot wound up being destroyed by Tahu, although years later it is rebuilt and advanced to be superior to everything before it. The BIONICLE race is forced to deal with both the Vahki forces and Marendar. Marendar's resurrection in the film ties in with his various returns in the previous films. Production The film was announced in November 2013 as a full-reboot to the series. Jahoan17, Invader39, FireStar97 and Collector1 are all confirmed to be voicing at least one character in the film. On March 2, the title of the film was confirmed to be ''Lost Chroniclers, ''and it was also confirmed that it was undergoing major script rewrites that would be nothing like what was originally planned. On May 12, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film is no longer a reboot to the series, and will instead act as a fourth installment that will make major improvements and changes over its predecessors. The protagonists from the third film are all confirmed to return, although the size of their roles has yet to be determined. Music The film will feature music by Hans Zimmer, Steve Jablonsky, and James Newton-Howard. It will also feature the original BIONICLE themes by Nathan Furst. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:BIONICLE Universe Category:Lost Chroniclers Category:Movies